memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Typhuss run
(Starfleet Command) Captain Tyson is walking through the corridor when he sees Typhuss. Hey man what's up John says as he walks next to Typhuss. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hm, I wonder what's this is all about John says as he sees the guards approaching John and Typhuss and points their particle rifles at them. I don't know but I think we are going to find out says Typhuss as he looks at John. Admiral Typhuss James Kira you're under arrest one of the guards said as he points his weapon at Typhuss and John. John looks at them. On what charges John says as he looks at the guard. The guard looks at him and nails him in the gut and knocks him out as Typhuss checks on him. The man asked you a question, on what charges says Typhuss as he looks at the guard. For murder the guard says as he looks at Typhuss. The female guard looks at the downed John Tyson. What about the Captain the female guard says as she looks at the other guard. Bring him he maybe useful Admiral Landy says as she walks into view. I didn't kill anyone, I have been at Starfleet Headquarters all day says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. Hm, then answer this why is your phaser at the crime scene Admiral Landy says as she looks at Typhuss. That can't be, my phaser is in my office says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. Admiral Landy shows him the phaser. We ran the scans it matches your phaser Admiral Landy says as she looks at Typhuss. Then someone stole my phaser out of my office says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. Well you're going to be locked up for a long time Landy says as she attempts to cuff Typhuss. Typhuss moves back. That's all the evidence you have, my phaser, Admiral, you are not a good investigator says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. Kira to SC-4, computer energize says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge Typhuss is beamed away to the SC-4, his personal shuttlecraft. (SC-4's cockpit) Typhuss beams aboard the SC-4. Typhuss walks over to the pliot's chair and sits down. Computer deploy armor says Typhuss to the computer. The ablative hull armor covers the whole shuttle. Armor engaged says the computer in its female voice. Computer, lay in a course for these coordinates, 2-1-3 by 7-0-4 by 6-7, warp 6 says Typhuss to the computer. (Space) The SC-4 jumps into warp. (Starfleet Command) Landy walks over to John. I'm gonna tell you this once where is he going Admiral Landy says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Then the Asgard beam grabs him up as Landy is shocked by what happened. (USS Kingston, transporter room) Thanks Sarah where's Typhuss going anyway? John asked as he looked at Sarah. Not sure but we traced his warp signature to the location where the murders accured Sarah says as she looks at John. We're following him from a distance John says as he looks at Sarah. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed.